The UDA compendium delineates the changes in the epidemiology, health economic impact, and practice patterns for the diseases currently included within the scope of practice of the specialty of urology, analyzed retrospectively over a ten-year period. The UDA compendium consists of data tables annotated in chapters that amplify the data analyses. The second phase of the UDA began in 2007. In addition to updating the original compendium, the second UDA will focus less on descriptive analyses and more on analytical outcomes analyses. In addition, the second phase will attempt to increase involvement of the urologic community in analytical activities.